Itterasshai
by altaira verantca
Summary: "Karena itu, itterasshai, Gareki-kun." Lima belas menit untuk menunggu selesainya tes kemampuan di Kuronomei Academy cukup untuk membuat Gareki mengingat banyak hal, tentang Yogi. Pada akhirnya, akankah ia memutar nomor seseorang di satu-satunya telepon dalam ruangan itu? One-shot. Flash back.


****Rasanya cukup lama ya gak ngepost disini... okey, singkat aja. Ini fanfic pertama di fandom Karneval. Udah lama baca namun sempat lost dan beberapa minggu lalu baca lagi... dan jujur aja saya jatuh cinta ama art, stories, character development, dan banyak hal lainnya~ benar-benar menghibur!

Akhirnya setelah gak sibuk, jeng-jeng! jadilah ffic singkat ini! Kejadiannya pas chapter 38~ :D sebenernya pengen baca lanjutannya, tapi sayang sekali transletannya China semua.. OTL

okay! singkat kata, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Karneval © Mikanagi Touya**

**Itterasshai © Altaira Verantca**

**Rated : K**

**Genre (s) : Romance | Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast (s) : Gareki | Yogi**

* * *

—Telponlah orang paling berharga bagimu—

Paling berharga, huh? Rasanya aku tidak punya yang seperti itu. Jadi untuk apa aku mengangkat gagang telepon ini? Seingatku aku tidak tahu nomor telepon siapapun.

Aku meletakkan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya semula. Masih tersisa waktu 15 menit dari 30 menit yang disediakan untuk mengisi test barusan. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, mengecek kembali jawabanku sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang cukup tinggi, antara berpikir dan tidak berpikir sama sekali.

"_Jadi, kau akan kembali lagi, Gareki-kun? Kembali ke second ship bersama kami?"_

Entah mengapa kalimat itulah yang pertama kali muncul di otakku ketika aku memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir. Kalimat bodoh yang membuatnya kesal dari orang bodoh yang seringkali bertingkah tak sesuai umurnya, Yogi.

Yogi, yang entah mengapa sikap sembrononya menjadi berkurang dengan sangat signifikan setelah ia melakukan gerakan aneh melompat berputar dengan kedua anggar di tangannya; saat hendak menghadapi bahaya. Dan kenapa harus berpose memalukan begitu?

Yogi, yang dengan nekatnya kabur dari rumah sakit, dari dokter yang paling ia takuti sepanjang hidupnya hanya untuk kabur ke Vinto. Aku masih ingat dalih yang ia gunakan saat aku menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan hingga sampai di tempat itu.

"_Maaf untuk kejadian di Rinoll. Aku sampai tidak sadarkan diri walaupun tugasku adalah menjaga kalian berdua. Maafkan aku."_

Dan ia mengatakannya dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapanku, sampai dahinya menyentuh tanah. Apa dia tidak punya kebanggaan sebagai anggota Circus—yang selalu ia banggakan itu? Dasar orang aneh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Ah! Aku juga tidak lupa dengan jaket yang ia gunakan saat muncul di Rinoll. Nyanperona. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa banyak orang menyukai kostum mati seperti itu. Bahkan Nai! Ah, tidak... kalau Nai itu wajar ia menyukai hal semacam itu. Tapi bahkan Circus tampaknya menaruh perhatian lebih pada karakter itu. Mungkin semacam maskot dari Circus?

Aku curiga kalau Nyanperona dibuat berdasarkan sifat alamiah Yogi yang aneh. Maksudku, mana ada kucing dengan bola mata sebesar itu dan juga bulu mata selentik itu. Jangan lupa dengan tatapain bersinar juga sederet aksi lainnya. Kurasa Nyanperona itu memang sengaja diciptakan untuk Yogi.

"_Menjadi Nyanperona itu menyenangkan, Gareki-kun! Kau harus menikmatinya lain kali!"_

Ia masih bisa bicara begitu setelah aku memukul wajahnya saat kostum itu dengan terpaksa harus melekat di tubuhku. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa bergerak dengan sangat lincah dan ceria di dalam kostum longgar, besar, dan panas macam itu?

"_Iya... menjadi Nyanperona itu menyenangkan..."_

Ia mengatakan itu dengan lirih setelah itu, dengan tatapan redup ke arah topeng Nyanperona kesayangannya itu. Kalau memang menyenangkan, kenapa ia memakai senyum tersakiti semacam itu? Apakah sebenarnya ia terpak—ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tersenyum terpaksa mungkin manjadi salah satu kebiasaan buruk Yogi, tapi dia tidak akan terpaksa saat menjadi Nyanperona.

Aku merenggangkan leherku, mengadah dalam waktu singkat bisa membuat leherku lelah juga ternyata. Aku membalik tubuhku mataku kembali tertumbuk pada telepon itu. Kalimat di notes telepon itu kembali mengusik kepalaku—juga ucapan bodoh lainnya dari Yogi.

"_Dunia ini luas, Gareki-kun. Tidak semua yang pernah kita temukan di satu hari akan bisa kita temukan lagi di hari lainnya. Tapi aku akan selalu berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Gareki-kun!"_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi menuju telepon itu, meraih kertas berisi pesan tersebut dan menimbang-nimbangnya dengan jari telunjukku. Haruskah aku menelepon? Siapa?

Nai? Bisa-bisa ia akan menangis lagi kalau aku menelponnya.

Hirato? Tunggu, pesan yang ingin kusampaikan bisa-bisa dirubah seenaknya nanti.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Kesal pada diriku sendiri yang masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk menelpon seseorang—meski tidak mengingat satupun nomor yang bisa ia hubungi.

Aku meletakkan kembali kertas itu dan menatap telepon itu.

"_Barang-barangmu terlalu berbahaya, Gareki-kun. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya dulu padamu."_

Hei! Si Bodoh itu membawa ponselku, kan? Kalau aku beruntung, bisa saja aku menelponnya dan—

Tunggu... memangnya aku akan bicara apa? Kenapa aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon? Apa karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu dikelilingi banyak orang sehingga sendirian di ruangan ini membuatku menjadi apa yang orang sebut sebagai melankolis?

Yang benar saja, aku tidak butuh menelpon siapa pun.

"_Nee-nee, Gareki-kun! Kau akan kembali, kan? Janji, kan?"_

Aku mendengus geli mengingat kejadian singkat sebelum kami semua berpisah tadi. Wajah Yogi saat bicara seperti itu sungguh hampir tak ada bedanya dengan Nai yang sangat berharap untuk dapat segera bertemu dengan Karoku.

Ya, aku tidak perlu menelpon ataupun mengirim kabar pada siapapun.

"_Kalau begitu, berjanjilah agar tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang berbahaya, ya! Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu ketika aku tidak bersamamu."_

Aku juga tidak berniat mencari masalah. Lebih cepat mendapatkan lisensiku untuk masuk Circus akan jauh lebih baik.

"_Kalau kau terlibat dengan hal yang berbahaya, minta pihak akademi untuk menghubungi second ship! Aku akan langsung datang menolongmu!"_

Bodoh. Aku susah-susah masuk ke Kuronomei Akademi agar aku tidak perlu lagi bantuanmu, Yogi. Kau pikir aku tidak kesal melihatmu yang selalu mengambil lini terdepan dalam menghadapi segala _post-human_ tersebut? Jangan remehkan aku.

"_Terakhir! Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Gareki-kun! Bersama dengan semua kru second ship! Karena itu, pulanglah secepatnya! Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan apapun kau mau dengan baik, Gareki-kun!"_

Lihat? Tidak perlu menelpon kan?

Aku tertawa kecil menatap telpon itu ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang menyapaku dengan suara penuh wibawanya yang ramah. "Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri seperti itu, Gareki-kun? Selesai menelpon?"

"Hm?" aku menoleh, tidak sadar kalau masih ada sedikit senyum di wajahku. "Tiga puluh menit waktu yang terlalu lama untuk soal semacam itu."

"Benarkah? Kuharap kau mengerjakannya dengan sempurna tadi. Ah, kau menelpon seseorang?"

Aku melambaikan tanganku riangan, tanda tidak peduli. "Lalu? Apa jadwalku selanjutnya?"

"Setelah ini akan dilanjutkan dengan—"

Aku sudah tidak mendengar apa yang Ranji katakan, hanya mengikuti langkahnya. Satu percakapan kecil masih tersisa di otakku, dan kupastikan Yogi akan membayarnya karena sudah melakukan hal tidak penting itu padaku.

* * *

_Yogi masih memelukku selama beberapa saat, setelah aku berhenti memberontak atas tindakan kekanakannya. Nafasnya bergerak cepat tidak beraturan, seolah ia hendak menenangkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Kau harus kembali ke second ship, Gareki-kun. Harus. Aku tidak mau ada alasan untuk itu. Kau harus kembali. Tempatmu disini, di second ship bersama kami semua." Ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, juga lengannya sedikit gemetar. Kurasa ia menahan tangisnya._

"_Dan kau benar-benar harus kembali, Gareki-kun. Lebih daripada second ship, kau harus kembali kepadaku. Dengan utuh, tanpa terkecuali. Karena aku harus jadi orang pertama yang kau beri salam begitu kau kembali di second ship dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutmu."_

_Aku merasakan wajahmu yang sedikit panas ketika Yogi membisikkan kalimat itu padaku. Dia bukan tipe posesif biasanya. Biasanya._

"_Dan aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Karena itu, itterasshai, Gareki-kun. Ketika kau pulang nanti, aku akan memelukmu lagi seperti ini."_

"Gareki-kun? Wajahmu merah. Apa cuacanya terlalu panas?" pertanyaan Ranji mengaburkan lamunanku.

"...Tidak. Sampai dimana kita tadi, Ranji-san?"

Ya, aku akan memukulnya begitu kami bertemu nanti. Lihat saja kau, Yogi.

.

.

.

_Aku mengangguk pelan, mengacuhkan wajahku yang terasa panas. "Ya... aku tahu. Ittekimasu, Yogi."_

_...tidak cukup itu. Dia masih sempat mengecup bibirku sekilas ketika Nai dan Tsukumo tidak melihat ke arah kami._

* * *

Yak! Sekian untuk kali ini~ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai akhir~ Segala komentar, kritik, saran (singkatnya review) saya terima dengan senang hati~

with evil laugh, Altaira Verantca


End file.
